Crossover: Anna and Elsa play Horror games 2
by terrietont
Summary: Anna and Elsa are back! And this time their here to play FNAF3! Hold on for some silly reactions and funny occurrences! FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon. Frozen belongs to Disney.


"Hey guys we're back with five nights at freddy's  
Anna sighed.

Elsa felt a shiver go down her spine. "Oh geez"

"So you guys REALLY wanted us to play the third game, and don't fret we'll do the second one, maybe Kristoff and Olaf will do it, so here it is!

Anna said in paranoia. "Oh boy here we go!"

Elsa looked at the newspaper. "Fazbear's fright the horror attraction."  
"Local horror attraction is getting ready to scare your socks off with a new attraction based on the unsolved mysteries at Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

Anna snorted in amusement. "So now they just go with it!" She commented referring to the horror theme.

Elsa shrugged. "Apparently so"

NIGHT 1 12:AM

Anna: whoa.

The phone began ringing.

Elsa groaned. "Not this guy again..."

Phone call- Hey hey glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting.

Anna snorted. "Yeah sure"

Phone call- so let me just update you real quick, so like the attraction opens in like a week so we gotta make sure everything works and nothing catches on fire!

Elsa looked weirdly at the screen but didn't say anything.

Phone call- heh yeah you've officially become a part of the attraction... You'll be starring as... The security guard!

Both sisters looked at eachother unamused. "Oh joy." Anna commented.

Phone call- So not only will you be monitoring the cameras to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner. But you'll also be apart of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think.

So let me tell you what's new here. We found another set of drawings, always nice.. And a Foxy head! Which we think could be authentic then again it might just be another crappy cosplay...

Uh right now the place is like flashing lights and spooky props, I honestly thought we'd have more by now... Uh if we don't have something by next week we may have to dress you in a furry suit and make you walk around saying "Boo!" heh.

Anna huffed at the screen.

phone call- Talk to ya later man!"

"Oh great... best job ever." Anna muttered sarcastically.

Elsa looked around the area.

"I'm so confused..." Anna muttered.

"I-I don't understand." Elsa said nervously testing out the equipment in the game..

She flicked over to a camera staring nervously at a flashing Bonnie head.

"It-it's too quiet..." She stuttered nervously as Anna gulped.

Soon enough the clock struck 6:AM

Anna laughed at her confused sister. "That was it?"

Elsa turned her head to the screen as a strange static came up displaying an 8-bit stage surrounded by the other animatronics.  
W. A.S. D. Were the controls for this minigame.

Anna moved Freddy from the stage and went down toward a purple bear saying "follow me."

Anna: err okay...

Elsa raised her eyebrow at the screen.

"What is this?" Anna shrugged in response.

Anna moved the Freddy toward where the purple Freddy disappeared into.

Anna looked at the screen. "Oh Err... What does ERR mean?" She asked.

Suddeny the purple guy came out of the area and dismantled Freddy startling both girls.

"What the heck?" Anna huffed confused and irritated.

"I don't get this at all..." she muttered.

Night 2-

Phone dude skip- "We found one! A real one!"

Anna cocked her head confusedly. "What does he mean by a real one?" she asked. Elsa shrugged nervously.

Anna fiddled with the maintenance panel confusedly. She switched over to the camera and jumped when she saw a distorted torn apart yellow bunny costume staring it's creepy glowing eyes at the camera.

"Uhh.. Hi..." She said nervously to the screen.

She pressed play audio on the camera and grimaced when a child's voice came from it.

"Umm Wha-" Anna was cut off by phantom BB jumping at the screen startling both sisters. Elsa held her hands over her mouth in fear. Anna blinked to see that the game was not over yet...

"How are we still alive?!" She said loudly.

"Wait what?" Elsa said noticing that the player was indeed still alive but breathing heavily while blacking out from time.

Anna went to the maintenance panel and clicked on reboot all. She gasped at the error beside the ventilation and cursed herself for rebooting everything else when not needed.

Elsa winced. "Oh no... You should've just rebooted ventilation..." she said. Anna looked at her weirdly. "Yeah I know..." she slapped her hand across her face.

To both sisters relief the clock struck 6.

"Oh thank... The lords." Anna exhaled in relief.

Elsa on the other hand was still on edge.

The next minigame was Bonnie.

Anna smiled slightly, she liked just playing these little mini games a lot more. "Oh cool we get to be the rabbit guy!"

The same purple figure came back saying "follow me"

Elsa looked at her sister. "Is he gonna be destroyed too?" she asked. Anna nodded most convinced.

And as if they predicted the future Bonnie was indeed dismantled.

Anna sighed. "Poor bunny... Never loved."

A few minutes later: Elsa panicked helping her sister click on the reboot the Queen was making it more stressful for the lack of relaxation.

The phantom puppet decided to show up and block their view. "No! What?" Elsa shrieked desperately clicking the screen as if it would do anything.

Anna started to do the same. "Eww ew go away!" She moaned at the screen.

Skip- Night 5

Springtrap was in the vents. Anna shrieked at the image of the distorted wrecked rabbit crawling in the vents.

"Ooooooohhhhh!" she hummed nervously.

Elsa looked nervously at the screen clicking as fast as possible to seal the vent.

6:AM

Elsa and Anna smiled at one another. "Oh my god we did it!" Anna smiled.

The next minigame they were greeted with was a small ghost child.  
"Uh.. Wha.." Anna said moving the keys. Elsa squinted her eyes at the ghost child trying to see what it was. "What is that thing?" she asked.

Anna shrugged in response. They moved the small child to the back room.

"Well I guess we can go in here- OH!" Anna stopped in surprise when the screen turned to a terrified purple man surrounded by five 8-bit ghosts.

Elsa blinked looking at it in curiosity. "Purple guy?" she said.

"Umm..." They moved the child towards the purple guy making him flee.

"Oh! Wait..." Anna gasped.  
Elsa looked at the 8-bit scene confused. "What is he doing?"

Purple guy kept fleeing each time they'd get closer. Anna narrowed her eyes. "Don't you run from me buster!"

Purple man moved again. "Come here!"

Finally he moved into a yellow suit. "You- Oh..."

He stood up laughing inside the suit. "Oh... What?"

Both sisters went in surprise as the suit started violently bleeding out.

Anna had her mouth wide open. "Uhh.."

Elsa had a look of disgust on her face.

The suit then sat down and died. And the screen closed up fading to black.  
"Whoa... Whaaaat?" Anna looked at Elsa as she looked back shrugging.

The next thing they were greeted with was a screen that had all the main animatronic's heads lit up with a creepy music box playing a repetitive version of Brahms waltz, and the words "Bad ending." at the top.

Anna looked irritated and confused. "What?! Bad ending? What do you mean bad ending?!"

"Seriously?! We went through all that trouble to survive and we got BAD ENDING?" She ranted in frustration.

Elsa was silent not knowing what to make of that.

"Well that was five nights at Freddy's three" Anna said bewildered by what just occurred.

"What did you think?" The strawberry blonde princess said to her sister. Elsa shrugged still in shock. "I have no idea.."

Anna shrugged. "Well I defiantly like the first one better, but anyways thanks for making us play yet ANOTHER five nights at freddy's game..." she sighed in tiredness.

 **A/N: The reason I skipped right towards the end is because I personally prefer reactions to the cutscenes rather than the jumpscares but that's just me. If you want me to write the other nights just let me know ;)**

 **Until then, have a great day and I'll see you all next time!**

 **-terrietont**


End file.
